Dispensers of products in certain commercial settings may be washed down by spraying the entire area, including walls, ceiling, floor, and any apparatus therein, with a water and/or a liquid cleaning solution to prevent the inadvertent spread of bacteria and/or disease. When dispensers are in such a commercial setting, the water and/or liquid cleaning solution may be sprayed at high pressures and may leak into the dispensers, resulting in products disposed in the dispenser, such as, for example, sheet material, that becomes wet. This results in jamming of wet products in the dispenser and waste of products when such wet products must be removed and disposed of by maintenance personnel. Further, components in the dispenser may become rusted and/or caked with dried cleaning solution which has leaked inside. The dispenser is less likely to operate properly to dispense products after liquid cleaning solution leaks into the dispenser. Water and/or liquid cleaning solution which leaks inside the dispenser may carry bacteria or other pathogens as well.
There is a need for an easy way to provide water or liquid resistance to a standard dispenser. Such resistance would desirably prevent or greatly reduce liquids such as water of liquid cleaning solution from entering the dispenser, thereby eliminating or reducing wet products therein. Further, such resistance would prevent or reduce contamination to the products by agents, such as, for example, bacteria, which enter via the liquid into the dispenser. Moreover, poor dispensing performance of the dispenser due to such leakage would also be reduced or eliminated. Such water or liquid resistance would enhance the ability of maintenance personnel to clean a commercial area thoroughly, as required by some standards, such as HACCP. Such resistance would enhance the ability of the dispenser to provide clean, uncontaminated products therefrom, such as, for example, sheet material.